


Where's My Epic Background Music?

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alix is ready to be a hero, Bunnyx - Freeform, Identity Reveal, Just a drabble, Other, alix kubdel is a badass, idk where this is headed, probably oneshot, shes seen enough battles, short fic, this girl starts training and parkour and shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: "I figured out what's missing!" Adrien shouted.The whole class turned to look at him.Finally, Marinette spoke up, "What are you talking about?""With Ladybug and  Chat Noir. I realized what's missing."A Bunny superhero who could time travel? Alix didn't say it out loud."What's missing?""They don't have any cool background music!""Wait you're right!" Marinette jumped up. "That would be so cool.""I could make them a mixtape." Nino nodded."They'd definitely fight crime better with music.""Okay, but where's my epic background music?" Alix scoffed.The whole class looked at her. She didn't realize she had spoken aloud.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Where's My Epic Background Music?

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I just wanted to write more Alix

"I figured out what's missing!" Adrien shouted.

The whole class turned to look at him. 

Finally, Marinette spoke up, "What are you talking about?" 

"With Ladybug and Chat Noir. I realized what's missing."

 _A Bunny themed superhero who could time travel?_ Alix didn't say it out loud. "What's missing?" She knew eventually Chat Noir and Ladybug would have to get her, but seriously, it had been forever since they first met Bunnyx. How long did she really have to wait? 

"They don't have any cool background music!" 

"Wait you're right!" Marinette jumped up. "That would be so cool."

"I could make them a mixtape." Nino nodded. 

"They'd definitely fight crime better with music."

"Okay, but where's my epic background music?" Alix scoffed. If any hero was going to get background music, it was her. Sure, Ladybug saved the day, but Alix would be able to literally time travel.

The whole class looked at her. She didn't realize she had spoken aloud, until Kim was nodding. "I'm with the gremlin on this one."

"Hey!" 

"Shhh pipsqueak." He smirked at her. "Alix is one of the most confident brave people I know, other than myself. If any one of us needs some background music, it's her."

Max cleared his throat. "Statistically you two are also the most reckless."

"You can't have fun without being a little dangerous." Alix winked. 

"I have to disagree." Marinette frowned. "You can have fun and be safe."

"What's life without a little chaos?" Adrien shrugged. 

"Ooh Agreste," Alix teased, "I didn't know you had a bad side."

"I can't always be purrfect, can I?"

Marinette gasped. "Chaton?"

"Buggaboo?"

No one else seemed to hear, but Alix did. And she understood.

Marinette and Adrien were Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

As she looked around the classroom, she was able to match the other heroes to their faces. 

Chloe, of course was Queen Bee.

Alya and Nino were Rena Rouge and Carapace.

Juleka's brother was the snake boy.

Kagami was the Dragon hero.

Kim was Roy Singe. 

Max was Pegasus.

And she was Bunnyx. 

This was way above Alix's pay grade. In fact, she wasn't getting paid at all. 

Somehow, she had figured out the identifies of every one of the heroes of Paris. And she hadn't been trying. 

If she was capable of that, what would she be able to do in the future?

Alix was gonna be truly powerful. Unstoppable. 

Hella Badass.

She definitely deserved her own background music.

And a costume. 

Superpowers.

If Alix was going to save the world, she had better start training, but for now, she had to make a good playlist.

Then, she could listen to bops while saving Paris from destruction. 

**Author's Note:**

> We love a pink haired gremlin queen.  
> What did you think?


End file.
